<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Together Alone by rulerofthepotatoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695470">Coming Together Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes'>rulerofthepotatoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midsommar (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Introspection, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, they come together on burnt ground under the open sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Together Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't the best but it's been in my drafts for about a month so I figured I might as well just post it so. here y'all go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time they come together is different than she expects it to be. There is no crowd of women echoing her in a room like there was with Maja and Christian; the two of them are alone out in the open, where the sacrifices burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She figures they’re alone because she’s the May Queen, a title she realizes truly means something here, much more so than she thought it did when she first heard it from the Harga, before it was her who held the title. The Harga respect her and they mourn with her, but they let her have this alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone with Pelle, atop singed grass, the smell of burning still in the air. She welcomes him readily, and it's so different from anything she ever had with Christian, she feels not just relieved but as if she is experiencing a revelation. Their bodies move together slowly, steadily, in tandem. They just seem to</span>
  <em>
    <span>fit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, somehow, and though some part of her knows she should be grieving, that she should be repulsed by the choices she just made, all she can think about is how it feels to be held by him under the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come together, in a way she knows she could never experience in another time or place, or with any other person. It’s more right than anything she’s ever known, and she realizes then and there that together with Pelle, just the two of them alone under the open sky, that she is exactly where she is meant to be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>